There are Worse Things to Fear
by XZ9779
Summary: Are we still arguing about this crap...?


There are Worse Things to Fear

Look.

I know that 50 people are dead and 50 more will never be the same again all for the crime of just being different.

I know that a popular singer was just murdered.

I know that a member of the British parliament was just murdered, and at the same time I know that those people are voting whether or not to secede from their union, if I read correctly.

And I also know that some people in particular are attempting to bring fascism over here in the 21st century to the land of the free.

I know that there is still a war going on between just about everybody.

Hate is running wild.

Things couldn't blow more, I know.

But listen.

I don't know if this will get through, but I just want you to know something.

It doesn't freakin' matter.

It doesn't matter if you are male, female, both, neither, or whatever.

It doesn't matter if you are liberal, conservative, or whatever.

It doesn't matter if you are a Christian, Catholic, Jewish, Buddhist, Islamist, or whatever.

It doesn't matter if you are gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual, asexual, transgender, transsexual, or whatever.

It doesn't matter if you are white, black, Native American, Hispanic, Asian, middle Eastern, or whatever.

It doesn't even matter if you are Captain Wolfy McVampire of Planet Mars or whatever.

I don't give a flip.

What matters is that you are a living being.

What matters is that you are alive and that you have wants and needs and desires.

What matters is that you have thoughts, feelings, and emotions.

There are worse things to fear than what that person thinks about you.

There are worse things to fear than who is being cast in what movie.

There are worse things to fear than some political boogeymen.

Don't be afraid.

Asserting your individuality from the pack is not bullying.

Standing up for yourself is not censorship or "thought policing."

Regardless of your choice or birth, it's not unnatural or sinful.

No one ever under any circumstances has the right to dominate you.

You are you.

Live.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I have to make a confession. After the hearing of the Orlando massacre and all of the responses to it, I went deeply mad. On a previous account I posted outraged rant after outraged rant spilling my guts out all over the internet, saying things that should have better been kept to myself. I was already regretting being born when Donald Trump took power and this was not what I needed. I even went as far as to declare death in return on all of those who advocated that my rights be taken away or for either insulting me or just poking fun at me.**

 **Can you really blame me, though? For years I have been maliciously bullied and treated generally as a lesser by society at large just for expressing myself differently from the norm. Not only for questioning my sexuality but also for being autistic. For centuries my kind have been treated that way and it has resulted in countless suicides. I have two kinds of diseases according to certain extremist groups like Autism Speaks and insert whatever organization that promotes "traditional family values" here.**

 **I'm sick to death of the social and psychological warfare. It is so bad that I feel that even the sweet release of death will not protect me from being someone else's slave. Their words and actions prevent me from living my life to the fullest, like hooks on my brain.**

 **People, do we really want this? Do we really want to live in a world where everyone is always attempting to force his or her way on everybody else? Do we really care that much when someone tries to confront and control us for living our own individual way?**

 **Honestly, I don't understand why it is my sworn duty to change the world when all I want to do is live my short life. No one wants to hear this, but from the very moment we are born we start dying, so why does anything we do matter? I personally don't know whether or not I will ever forgive religion individually or as a whole. I admit that I was raised Catholic until I became agnostic after learning about the utterly heartless things people will do in the name of their faith. I didn't think someone would actually go and do it, but here we are now; apparently, forcing everyone to commit suicide wasn't enough.**


End file.
